


Begin Again

by Rlewis93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Dr.Stiles, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlewis93/pseuds/Rlewis93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds love, but can he get over his past heartaches..? Sorry I'm terrible at summarries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I don't own any of the Characters. Just the story line.

“ Oh my god Lydia you so owe me for this you know I hate the E.R” Stiles explained in hushed whispers while on his office phone.

“ Oh Please Stiles. You’re one of the best Neuroscience's Physician to ever work at Beacon Memorial a simple 8 hour shift in the emergency room will not hurt you” He could practically hear the eye roll.

“ I just hate the E.R Lyds. Fine but you better take me for curly fries this weekend or I swear.” 

“ Fine Stiles I would take you for curly fries, but working is better than staying at home thinking about..” 

“ Don’t! Don’t even say it!!” Stiles angry whispered 

“ Stiles….” She dragged on

“ Ok Lydia I will be working your shift in the E.R talk to you later by!” Without another word he hung up!

Stiles and Lydia were two of the youngest and most gifted Doctor’s ever to step foot in Beacon Hills Memorial while both graduating Harvard with their bachelors’ degree a year and a half early they applied to medical school back in California. While attending Stanford University, Stiles studied Neurology while Lydia studied Emergency Medicine/ Trauma. Both graduating at the top of their class and moving home to Beacon Hills. Only Stiles moved home to notice his long time best friend turned boyfriend Scott McCall getting closer and closer to the new coffee shop owner Allison Argent. Scott worked as a vets assistant at the local veterinarian clinic, going from cleaning out the cages in high school to actually helping Dr. Deaton in the operating room. Moving back home had been great at the start Stiles and Scott started dating after their freshman year in college and were going strong up until his last year in medical school when Stiles started getting the feeling that Scott was pulling away from him. Moving back home was bittersweet he was closer to his Dad and could watch his health better, but bitter because now he was aware of why his boyfriend was pulling away from him. It started off with little things like Scott would always have old coffee cups in his car or around his apartment or with him. Than when he would call and see if Scott wanted to have lunch he would say “ Sorry babe I had lunch already went to the coffee shop near the clinic”. Than he would mention the name Allison throughout their conversations and when Stiles was curious about this Allison he popped up on day on his lunch to see Scott and a pretty dark haired deep dimpled woman. He stood there for about twenty minutes and Scott had not looked up at him once. He left and not once did he bring it up to Scott. Unfortunately a week later he would have his heart practically ripped out of his chest. Wanting to surprised Scott for dinner he left his shift early and bought groceries to make Scott’s favorite meal, but when he let himself into Scott’s apartment he was hit in the face with his boyfriend going down on the coffee shop owner on his living room couch. She screamed and when Scott turned he was met with a blurry eyed Stiles. He dropped the bags and high tailed it out of their not caring about hearing his named being called. He took a week off of work and cried that whole time until Lydia dragged him out of his townhome and made him get a hair cut buy groceries and movies and they had a Nicolas Sparks marathon and both cried at the end of each movie. After Lydia made him go to work each day, but he was still heart broken. He was upset so much because before they were lovers they were best friends since kindergarten before 6th grade it was always the Stiles and Scott show but than Stiles met Lydia and quickly they became friends because of their rivalry over who could come up with the most questions to get their teacher to throw them out of class. Scott tried to call and what not, but Stiles had changed the locks on his doors at home ( read: Lydia) and Lydia had simply stated to all of their co-workers that Scott McCall was to go no where near the Neurosciences floor. The hospital staff was familiar with him because Scott's mother was still Charge nurse in ER and that was another reason Stiles didn’t want to work Lydia’s shift for her, because he would have to see Melissa McCall she let Stiles know that no matter what he was always going to be her second son, but Stiles didn’t feel the same call him bitter or whatever it just how he feels. That was 8 months ago. He grabbed his lab coat and head down to the ER. When he gets off tonight it’ll be hour 18. Melissa wasn’t working tonight so that was one thing Stiles had on his side. Although the shift had been going pretty well. A man came in with stomach pains. And woman came stating she was having symptoms of a heart attack, but Stiles recognized the lady from Lydia’s blunt dislike of her because of the fact that she comes once a week to claim the same thing. About 45 minutes before he was due to leave he was given a patient a little girl it read. She was getting ready for soccer practice and fell down the stairs and landed on her leg, it might be broken. “Great” Stiles thought just what he needed before going home. Walking up to the waiting room he knocked on the door. And heard a man say “come in.”

“ Hi, Im…..” Stiles was stuck, the man looking up at him was one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen. He had short gelled dark blonde hair. Cheek bones were sharp and had a hint of redness to them. His eyes they were an icy blue and looked like they could look into your soul, his shoulders were nice and broad and he looked to have a secret wild side that made Stiles almost see stars. Safe to say Stiles was star struck. He was broken out of his daze by a clearing of a throat he looked to see nurse Erica of course (Lydia would be calling him before he even mad it home he’s sure of it.) 

“ Sorry I’m Dr. Stilinski”

“ Stansky what kind of name is that…” the little girl with auburn hair and deep brown eyes. 

“ Malia!!” the man chastised 

“ No it’s fine! Well when you have a very polish family like mine you get really crazy names if you think my last name is weird you don’t even want to know my first” Stiles smiled and she smiled back!

“ What is it..?” She asked with much enthusiasm 

“ Lets make a deal? You be a big girl while we figure out what’s wrong with your arm and I’ll tell you my first name ok…?” He smiled and held out his hand 

“ Deal! But I want a lolly pop too!” She held out her hand and raised an eyebrow 

“ Wow we have ourselves a little lawyer here don’t we..!” Stiles laughed and shook her hand!

“ Yup just like daddy!” She smile at the man sitting beside the bed 

Stiles looked up and seen what looked to be amusement and pride in his eyes. 

“ Well lets get started shall we Malia! Can you tell me what happened.?” Stiles asked while pulling a stool out to sit on while he accessed her ankle. 

She told him about how she was rushing down the stairs because her daddy was making her favorite meal spaghetti, and lost her footing on a Barbie doll she left on the stairs the night before. She winced every time Stiles touched or moved her ankle and foot and he figured it was broken but she was looked to only be in pain when pressure was added to it so it meant it was probably just a fracture either way she would need a cast for a few weeks. 

“ Well miss Malia it looks like the stairs won this battle I want to send you to get an X-ray and than I’ll know for sure to either put you in a cast or boot. If its a cast what color would you like….?” He asked her. 

“ Red!!!” she expressed excitedly 

“ great choice its my favorite color!” 

“ Mine too!!” she smiled at him.

“ Ok If needed I’ll have it ready for when you get back! Nurse Erica here will take you for the X-ray’s I’ll see you in a few ok..?” He gave her a warm smile

“ Ok! Promise you wont leave and You’ll be back…?” She asked in a way that told Stiles that she might have abandonment issues from the lack of a wedding ring on her fathers finger he can only guess she feels as if her mother has abandoned her. 

He leaned down towards her and smiled!

“ I’ll do you one better I’ll pinky promise to be here with your lolly pop and if needed your cast!” He smiled and held out his pinky finger she held out hers and the shook. 

Erica escorted them out of the waiting room and Stiles went to fine the supplies. He ended up having to stay en extra 2 1/2 hours after his shift in order to keep his promise to the young patient. After the 2 ½ hour mark the waiting room door opened to a sleeping Malia being carried by her father. Erica looked up surprised.

“ Dr. your still here your shift ended almost 3 hours ago!” Erica expressed

“ Yes I am I made a promise so can I see those papers please.” He grabbed them and looked them over. He looked up to see Malia’s father staring at him. He cleared his throat. 

“ Well it seems its not broken or fractured but little princess here has sprained her ankle” Stiles smiled at Malia

“ What does that mean..?” the man asked

“ Well she wont need a cast but I’m going to write an order for her an ankle brace she’ll only need it for about 2 weeks to keep it safe so she wont damage it further” Stiles smiled he wrote the order and handed it to Erica she left to get the brace. 

“ Listen Dr. thank you for staying for her you didn’t have to, but I really appreciate it” The man said with grateful eyes.

“ Oh no problem at all. I made a promise and I’m glad she’s ok. “ 

The man opened his mouth to say something else but Erica came back and handed the sling to Stiles. Stiles, after wrapping her ankle in ace bandages he placed her in the brace. He wrote a prescription for child safety pain killers and handed the paper to her father. After he pulled out a cherry lollypop and handed it to the young girl. She smiled brightly. 

“ You remembered it I thought you forgot.” She laughed in delight 

“ Of course not… now you’ll have this for about two weeks and you only take it off to get dressed and shower ok….?” He told her

“ Ok. Dr. Stiles…?” She called with a low voice and her head down 

“ yes princess..?” Stiles replied knelling to be leveled with her.

“ thank you for staying for me..!!” She said with tears in her eyes and hugged him her arms wrapped around his neck. He looked up to see her father looking defeated. Stiles wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. 

“ Well how about this when you come back in two weeks for your discharge ask them to page Dr. Stiles and i'll do your follow up ok? Does that sound like a deal..?” He asked with a bright smile. She nodded and her father grabbed her hand and looked at Stiles one more time before they said their goodbyes and walked out of the E.R. Stiles stood up and wiped face with his hands. He looked over to a smirking nurse Erica. 

“ Don’t!” He spat at her

“ I didn’t say anything” she began walking out of the room

“ Oh Dr…. one thing?”

“ Yeah…?” 

“ I want to be a brides mate at your wedding..!” she said and ran out of the room dodging his prescription book he threw at her. 

Instead of heading to his condo which was about 30 minutes from the hospital he decided to stop and spend time with his father. He pulled up not noticing the car parked on the street. Walking into the house he was hit with a sense of déjà vu his father although they were fully dressed barely Melissa and the Sheriff were having a very heavy make out session.

“ Oh for crying out loud!!” He yelled

The two adults broke apart both trying to make themselves decent looking in front of the young man.

“ Stiles..!” His father said

“ Save it… I really don’t know nor do I honestly care. Here, Im getting really tired of walking in on people I love in the moment of bliss” He said taking his copy of the house key and tossing it on the coffee table next to him and walking out of the house ignoring his fathers calls for him to come back. Stiles and his father weren’t really close after his mom died his father began to drink and pull away from him by working non stop. At age 10 Stiles had to learn how to cook, clean, and keep his grades up he grew up too fast. Once his father pulled himself together it was too late Stiles was used to coming home cooking, cleaning and doing his homework there was no more room to bond with his father. He ended up not having to pay for his bachelors and took out loans for medical school. So walking in on his father mouthing his ex boyfriends mom was really like a slap in the face and he honestly was just tired of it all. Going home in a blur he received a call form Lydia she talking to his about the patient’s father and he told her what he just seen she told him all the things he needed to hear like he knew she would and than he called the phone company and change his cell number. He texted all the people he wanted to have his new number not including his father if you could call him that after he forgot his one and only son after his mother died something’s are just hard to forget and he’s not ready to give his heart to him again to have it forgotten again. He showered and layed in the middle of his bed and talked to his mom like he did every night. 

 

The next day at work he was getting worried glances. Walking into his office he now realized why he was getting the attention. Stiles for one thing was too tired for this and two he just didn’t care anymore. 

“ Stiles… hey!” Scott said 

“ Scott…. What are you doing here..?” he asked 

“ Your dad said you changed your number and what happened yesterday.. I just came to check on you to make sure you were alright.” Scott said with said eyes 

Stiles laughed like a real out loud breathless laugh.

“ What’s so funny…?” Scott asked in a serious tone

“ Oh my god you are my god what is my life.. out of all people you’re coming into my office to see if I’m alright about catching your mother and my dad kissing on his couch god I couldn’t make this up even if I tired. Look Scott honestly contrary to what you all believe I’m not as dumb as you may think I knew they were dating for a while the fact that my dad actually has food in his fridge and the house doesn’t smell like whiskey and gun powder tells me that he has been seeing someone I just didn’t know who. I should have figured though” Stiles Spat at him 

“ What is that supposed to mean” Scott spat back 

“ Well, like mother like son really” Stiles said while turning towards his office door and opening and standing there with a looking clearly declaring this conversation over. 

Scoot stood there bright red in the face. If he were a cartoon character there would be steam blowing out of his ears. He began walking out of the office, but turned as soon he crossed the threshold to say something, but Stiles spoke first.

“ Oh and tell John to have a nice life and he lost his son 17 years ago when he gave him up for the bottle and his job. Please stop trying to contact me and don’t call or come to my job live your lives and hey… at least you have a father now I guess.” And with that he slammed the door in Scott’s face. He stood there and counted to 30 be he walked back to his desk but before he could sit down there was a knock on the door. 

“ God dammit Scott can’t you take a hint leave me alone!!!” He practically yelled while throwing the door open. He met with icy blue eyes and not chocolate brown ones.

“ I’m sorry I can come back” He began to turn away

“ No no I’m sorry I thought you were someone else” He spoke 

“ You're sure because I can come back I only have a few minutes before I have to be back in court” 

“ no no really please come in can I get you something..?”

“ No thanks I came to say thank you for yesterday for what you did for my daughter.”

“ Mr. Hale”

“ Peter! My name is Peter”

“ Ok Peter it was really no biggie being their for my patients its what I’m supposed to do!”

“ yeah but you did more than that yesterday and I’m here on behalf of my daughter she wanted me to invite you over to my sister’s house this weekend we have an annual fourth of July BBQ party.” He asked with a some nervousness in his tone.

“ Wow really she liked me that much..?” Stiles asked shocked

“ Yeah she did honestly and she literally begged me to come ask you to come, but if you can’t make it I’m sure she’ll understand” 

“ No I mean yes I can make it ill be there here’s my card text me with the details and address please.” He handed the man his card but remembered he switched his number.

“ Oh crap wrong number on there I just switched cell number here is my new number text me ok..?” he asked 

“ Defiantly!” Peter smiled and walked out of the office 

Later that day Stiles had to literally beg Boyd ( Erica’s husband and assistant administrator for BHM) not find Scott and punch him in the face for showing up this morning they’ve become like the fantastic four ( Stiles, Lydia, Erica, and Boyd) he did after they broke up and told Scott that if he was to step foot anywhere near Stiles again it would be worse than a black eye. Safe to say Erica and Boyd weren’t seen for a few hours after that. Boyd was quiet but deadly and Erica was loud and deadly so they fit together perfectly. Lydia screamed and told Stiles that no matter what he was going to the BBQ and that he would have a good time. He got no work done that day. 

The day of the BBQ Stiles was a mess he was nervous, but not because he was going to be spending the holiday with one of the most Prestige families in Beacon Hills ( apparently Erica had patched up one of the family members up after he was in a fight at a bar a few years back) no he wanted to really enjoy and be there for Malia since Peter had texted him they’ve been talking no stop for the last week and he’s gathered some background about her. Peter had met a woman and they dated she left him after 6 months and nine months later he had a baby on his front porch with no name and a letter from her mother stating that she never wanted to be a mother. That broke his heart and when Malia found out she developed an abandonment issue. Peter’s youngest niece is a bit of a free spirit and she’s always on the road.. Malia hates her. So Peter the awesome father that he was explained to Stiles what it would mean to come to his family BBQ. To say Stiles was nervous is a bit of an understatement more like terrified. Stiles dressed in some khaki shorts with a Red polo and tan flip flops and he checked his hair like four time ( if he wanted to look good for a certain blue eyed single father well no one would no, except Lydia she knows everything). He left his home and put the address in the GPS. The house was in the middle of the preserve and that was about 30minutes from his home. When he arrived he was greeted by a manor that was massive and screamed wealthy but not is a cocky way. ( like the Whittermore family) There were kids running around people standing around and some people were playing volleyball. He took a deep breath and got out of his car and made his way to where he saw Peter in a deep conversation with a woman with dark hair. Before he could get to far he heard his name being screeched and only had seconds to prepare before he was tackled to the ground by a six year old. She was on top of him beaming.

“ Dr. Stiles you made it!!!! I didn’t think you would come!”

“ I said I would right!”

“ Yeah but you never know I glad you’re here!!! Have you found daddy he’s been going crazy I think he likes you Dr. Stiles!!”

Stiles smiles!

“ Well can I tell you a secret that has to stay between us..?”

She nodded rapidly

“ I like your daddy too” 

She screamed and that got the attention of some of the adults including her father. He looked up to see him coming over. 

“ Malia let Dr. Stiles up please! You’re gonna get him all dirty”

“ Ok first Stop calling me Dr. Stiles I’m not on duty right now and secondly I’m pretty comfy how about you princess..?” 

“yup! Me too!” She grinned and Stiles wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh out loud.

“ Well I guess you’re gonna miss all the food than he began to walk away!”

“ No wait Daddy!” She yelled and ran past her father to where the kids were getting ready to eat.

“ Well that was easy” Stiles laughed

“ Yeah she’s like a garbage disposal” Peter said reaching down to help Stiles to his feet he began to help dust Stiles off and letting his hands linger on the younger mans chest. Someone cleared their throat from the side. It was the same woman Peter was talking to when he pulled up.

“ Dr. Stilinski it’s a pleasure to meet you my brother and niece have been non stop talking about you I’m Talia Hale” She smirked at the groan that came from Peter!

“ Nice to meet you too and just call me Stiles we’re here to celebrate right!” He smiled at her. 

She smiled back!

“ your home is beautiful!! I love it!” Stiles smiled at her! 

“ Thank you it took work but we had to restore it once my husband and I bought it and I am proud of it! Peter make yourself useful and give Stiles a tour of the house and than join us in the back for food!” She smiled at Stiles and walked away giving orders to a few people she passed. 

“ Well you’ve met Hitler!” Peter smirked

Stiles Slapped him on the arm and started walking to the house. It was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. There where many rooms and it had a open concept but was still homier than most homes. Stiles found out that most of the people out side with the exception of Peter’s nephew, Peter himself, his parents, and his niece all lived in the house. Once back out side Peter walked him to a seat next to Malia and got them both plates of BBQ. Peter sat on the other side and they ate and laughed and when done ( after Stiles encouraged her to eat the corn so she could hurry and grow into an adult) they walked and talked the three of them and soon it was night fall and the fireworks were going off Peter pulled Stiles into his side and all three of them sat close and watched the Sky, light up in all different colors. After the fire works Malia was beginning to fall asleep so Peter decided it was time for them to go home he invited Stiles over for coffee and once Malia was settled into bed they stayed up half the night talking. It was then when Stiles felt hope bloom that just maybe their were people capable of loving still out there. 

8 months of dating later 

It was a late Saturday morning Stiles, Peter, and Malia all were sitting in Stiles townhouse trying to decide what movie to start off their Stay in Saturday movie marathon when the mailman ran. Stiles collected it and skimmed through it until he saw it. It was like an it felt like a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on his head. He stood frozen in the middle of the room eyes glazed with unshed tears. This must have been a joke it had to be. Because why on earth would Scott and Allison send him an invitation to their wedding. Since when did he purpose. Why would they think this was a good idea. He came back to when a worried looking Peter stood in front of him calling his name. Stiles looked up at him and just handed the invitation to him. He raced to his cell phone that was sitting on the table and dialed a number. On the second ring it was answered.

“ Hello Sheriff Stilinski” 

“ Why would you think it was a good idea to send me an invitation..?” Stiles spat! 

“ Stiles… Its been more than a year.. I haven’t heard from you in almost a year” His father whispered

“ Answer the question was this some kind of joke..?”

“ Stiles we just thought!” 

“ WE….! “ 

“ Yes Stiles Melissa and I just thought you guys were best friends before that big misunderstanding!”

“ Misunderstanding I’m sorry yes we were best friends before, but that change when he became my boyfriend and than i caught him cheating with the same person he’s marrying and you guys thought it would a great idea to invite me to their wedding you really are the worlds worst father!!” Stiles said with so much hate in his voice.

“ Now wait a goddamn minute I’m still your father and you’ll show me some respect!!” John yelled back

“ MY father! You haven’t been my father since my mother died! When you decided that the bottle and your job was more important than making sure your grieving son was ok!.. So excuse me.” 

“ You were 10 Stiles!!”

“ I was still a kid!! You don’t leave a 10 year old to take of himself! Did you know about my panic attacks, I bet you didn’t know for the first year after she died I cried myself to sleep. Or do you remember when you passed out drunk how do think you made it to bed huh sure as hell not by yourself!! I did!!! I did it because I knew its what MY mother would’ve wanted me to do, but you know what I’m Done I’m so done it not even funny I’ll be there to collect my mothers things that I had to pack up because you were to weak to do. And I after I do I swear to God I don’t want to hear not a single word from you until its someone telling me that you’ve died and when the funeral is.” Stiles fumed! 

“ Stiles.. you’re my son!” John sounded broken 

“ No John You have no right I’m finished, but don’t worry you have the family you’ve chosen the athletic/ golden son and the sweet soft spoken woman so there is really nothing left for you to say goodbye!” 

Stiles hung up the phone! Sure he was an adult but hurt at no matter what age is hurt. John dropped the ball so many times and Stiles always picked it up after him. Not caring about himself getting hurt, well not this time. He turned around and let out a oomph, because Malia had ran and crashed into him and Stiles looked up at Peter with red rimmed eyes and he too ran to embrace Stiles. Stiles than let out a choked sob and he just let all of his frustrations out. Peter moved them to the couch and he and Malia continued to hold Stiles as he cried and cried. He cried for his mother, he cried for losing his once loving and hardworking father his goofy best friend and he cried for himself. He had lost his innocence a long time ago and he was angry because his life it felt like never got better. The only good thing about his life right now was his friends, his job, and Peter and Malia. 

They remained right there on the couch for what seemed like hours Stiles and Malia dozed off and a Peter slipped from the couch covered both of them with a blanket and quickly made his way to the Sheriff’s home. He was heated. How dare he cause Stiles the only person that isn’t Malia Peter has actually grown to love more than himself. He was going to give the Sheriff a piece of his mind. He’s done some research and found things. Pulling up he spotted not the police cruiser but an old modeled minivan. He got out and knocked on the door. A middle aged Hispanic opened the door. 

“ Hello can I help you..?” a middle aged Hispanic woman answer the door

“ Hi yes my name is Peter and I’m here on behalf of Stiles he sent me to pick up some things of his mothers.”

“ Really um well John didn’t mention anyone was going to stop by but I guess thats alright.” 

“ Yes thank you!”

Peter hurried and collected all of the boxes in the basement that Melissa pointed out to be Stiles mother’s. On his way out with the last box the Sheriff’s cruiser pulled in behind the minivan. He rushed out of the car and approached Peter!

“ What the hell is going on and who are you!!” He yelled

“ I’m Peter and I’m collecting Stiles’ things for him” Peter remained calm

“ You mean you’re stealing my late wife’s things!” 

“ No I’m colleting Stiles’ mother’s belongs for him instead of him having to be within the 5 feet of you!”

“ And just who the hell you think you are to come into my home what gives you the right!! I should arrest your sorry ass right now!!” John spat

“ Actually this really isn’t your home is it Mr. Stilinski. Stiles’ mother’s parents purchased this house for their daughter and grandson and when they died they left it in their grandson’s name so lets rethink this whole this whole your house thing, because I’m pretty sure Stiles has no idea about that nor does he know about the trust fund/ inheritance/ and life insurance that you have been stealing from him since his mother died!!” Peter gave a dangerous grin.

“ You son of a bitch!” The sheriff lunged at Peter but he easily blocked the punch thrown at him and grabbed the offending arm and twisted it till it was bent completely behind his back and Peter had kicked his feet from under him. John landed on his stomach with a grunt!

“ John!” Melissa yelled

“ Now you listen to me you sorry excuse for a human being. After I leave here you going to not contact Stiles until he contacts you. You will be moved out of his home in the next week and Explain to him that this house was actually his. You will tell him that you’ve been stealing his trust fund money to support the whore standing over there and her idiot son since his mother died. You will tell him how his mother caught you cheating on her with Nurse McCall over there and that’s the real reason her husband left her. And how you'll tell him how you were separated for the last 3 years of his mother’s life. You have forty eight hours to have all the money you stole from him back into his trust and you will take your name off of anything that has to do with anything left to him in his grandparents and mother’s will. And don’t think I don’t know exactly what Stiles is really worth!” peter let go of the Sheriff and picked up Stiles mother’s box of arts supplies. 

“Now you can send all papers signed and sealed to me at PHale@Hale&Halelaw.org in the next 48 or have one of your own deputies here to arrest you the minute you’re late.” 

Peter put the things in his car drove off. Once back at Stiles’ Condo he loaded all of the boxes and put them into Stiles’ office he went to the kitchen and started dinner. After the aroma from the sauce for the spaghetti began to spread throughout the house Stiles entered the kitchen when heavy eyes. He walked behind Peter and kissed him on the cheek!

“ Hey sleepy head!” Peter kissed him 

“ Hey! Sorry about earlier!” 

“ Stiles!” Peter turned around

“ Never apologize for something like that ok what they did to you not many people can let go of that ok! Me personally I would have been out for revenge, but not you just want to be left alone so you can heal but they wont let you so I handled it for you!”

“ Peter….. what do you mean!” 

“ Well I just learned a few weeks ago that your mothers parents knew my father! And I did some research after you told me about your father and the things he’s done! And I just know I handled it! 

“ Peter….! Listen… its my job to take care of myself and ok I don’t need anyone to take care of me!” 

“ I get that Stiles I really do, but I want you to listen to me ok!” 

“ I’m listening!” 

“ It’s my job to get people what they deserve whether its positive or negative. You have spent your entire life taking care of other people in your past it was your mother when she was sick after she died it was your father rather than yourself. Now you take care people who cant take of themselves. Now all I’m saying is let me take of you please!!” 

“ Peter…”

“ No Stiles I wont take no for an answer you’re one of the best damn things that has come into Malia and my life and I wont let anyone ruin that! I’m not your father, I’m not Scott I wont hurt you! I’m not saying I’m going to be perfect but what I’m saying is that ( he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box) I was going to wait to do this but now seems like the perfect time for this. Czeslaw Aurek Stilinski I’ve loved you since the night of my families BBQ when we stayed up half the night just talking I know that our relationship is still new and fresh, but I feel like I’ve know you all my life. My dream when I was young was always to find the person of my dreams have a family and just be blissfully happy and loved. And with you I’ve found that and I know I can make you happy and if you give me the honor of being your husband I’ll prove to you everyday why you deserve everything and more. So Stiles will you marry me?” Peter asked with pleading eyes! 

“ Peter I don’t know what to say!!” Stiles spoke with tears in his eyes!

“ Say YES!!!” Malia was standing in the kitchen doorway!! Looking hopeful!

Stiles looked back and forth from Malia and Peter and smiled a big bright one. 

“ YES! Yes I’ll marry you!!” 

Peter placed the ring on his finger and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Malia ran and demanded to be picked up!!

“ Yay! So Stiles you like the ring I helped Daddy pick it out!! You’re gonna be my daddy now!!” 

“ Yes I love it princess you did a great job!! And you can call me Tata that’s father in polish my native language!” 

“ Ok Tata whens dinner I’m starving” Malia made a face!

“ Soon go get cleaned up ok” Peter kissed her and pulled her out of Stiles’ arms to lower her to the floor.

She ran into the back bathroom.

“ So Mr. Hale when am I going to move in or are you moving in with me..?” 

“ Well future Mr. Hale I have another surprise for you! hold on one minute!” Peter kissed him and left and went through his briefcase he came back with two sets of keys and papers and a pen. 

“ Peter you didn’t! Peter you bought the house didn’t you!” Stiles screamed in excitement

“ I saw you looking at it so I asked Talia to look into it for me and well The owner was thrilled that someone was interested and we got it for a really great deal. Before we move into it. It needs a lot of updates but I figured that’s why you wanted it, to make it your own. All I need is for you to sign the papers.” Peter smiled!

“ Peter you’re too good to me” Stiles kissed him

“ No I’m not I just love you!”

“ I love you too!”

“ Are you guys gonna do that a lot when Tata moves in..?” Malia asked with a disgusted face.

“ Probably!” Stiles answered

“ Yuck!” Malia said but smiled

 

Peter and Malia Had helped Stiles pack and move his things into Peter’s home while their new home ( the one home on the lake near the preserve) was going through renovation. When Peter walked through the door he noticed Stiles sitting at the breakfast bar with a glass of wine. Stiles was not a drinker so Peter was immediately on guard. 

“ Stiles babe everything ok..?” Peter asked while moving the glass of wine and wrapping a arm around his fiancé. 

“ No My dad called me today told me something’s that really hurt. He’s been stealing money from me since is was 10 Peter. He cheated on my mom with my best friends mother the same woman he’s moving in with now. He was stealing money from my inheritance and giving it to her. Meanwhile I drove around in a jeep that broke down every other week. Why Peter..? Why did he hate me so much…?” He slid papers over to Peter.

“ What’s this..? “ Peter asked

“ I’m changing my name before we get married. I don’t want to be a Stilinski I’m changing my name to my mother’s maiden name of Gryz… I’m just so tired Peter why me…?” At the end of that statement he sounded so broken that all Peter could do was hold his future husband while he cried the last tears that Peter would let him cry over of heartbreak. So he held him and when he stopped Peter promised him things would be better from here he has nothing to worry about anymore because he has a real family and friends that love and care for him. That night when Stiles and Peter lie in their bed Stiles turned to Peter and spoke!

“ You know I’ve always wanted to be a doctor. Before my mom got sick I wanted to be a internal medicine/ geriatric physician. I wanted to open my own practice. I wanted to be woken up every morning by my energetic kids yelling for their daddies to make breakfast. And I would make the man of my dreams get up and get started while I grabbed a few more minutes. But after a lot of things I just thought I’d never have them.. but than Lydia talked me into working her shift one night and than this beautiful little girl walked into the emergency room with her very good looking father and my life was turned around.” He smiled at Peter.

“ Well not that I was happy about it but I’m kind of glad we have a very rambunctious child. “

“ I think I want to open up my own practice. I’ll turn my house into a quick care clinic and work there full-time. With my inheritance and trust fund money and life insurance money we have enough plenty to take care us and our grand kids, but I know you wont stop working.” Stiles expressed with hopefulness in his eyes. 

“ I think that’s an amazing thing for you to do and I know a few people who would invest into it. We can get Derek and his company to renovate once their done with our home and I’m sure Erica, Lydia, and Boyd are ready to leave BHM from what I hear you guys talk about at our weekly dinners. And Cora has been home for a while I’m sure she’ll like a position as a Administration Assistant.” Peter spoke 

“ you don’t think we’re moving to fast do you..?”

“ No between Laura, Lydia, Erica, and Malia we don’t have to plan the wedding we only have to say yes and no to things we like thank god! And business has been a little slow for Derek so he can use the money. You will be the only quick care in the area for at least a couple of counties. All you need is one more nurse you’ll have a nurse and so will Lydia and Boyd will have Cora if they all agree I think Derek’s girlfriend she’s Medical assistant that’ll do we can do this… you can do this its what your mom would want. “ He smiled

“ Yeah but I want it to feel like a safe and judgment free place to come for your health. That’s why I want an actual home.”

“ Which is an amazing idea!”

“ I’ll name it the Claudia Gryz Quick Care Clinic.”

“ Perfect I’ll have some Business plans drawn up for us and contracts drawn up and than we’ll move forward from there ok no more crying over people who never really cared for you and no more visiting the past unless it to remember the good. Ok! “ Peter kissed him softly.

“ OK from now on we move forward” Stiles smiled and kissed back.

 

10 years later

 

“ Mrs. Jenkins The Dr. will see you now!” The pretty brunette helped the elder lady up and into the exam room. 

“ Dr. Hale will be in soon let me know if you need any thing ok .” She smiled

“ Thank you Dearie will do.”

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door.

“ Ahh if it isn’t my favorite patient Mrs. Jen Jen how are we doing today! Stiles smiled

“ Fine now that I’ve gotten in to see my favorite doctor.” She gave him a stern look

“ I’m sorry with our third location opening two counties over I had to be over to make everything was done right. I’m home now and I’ll only be out of the office once a week ok I promise now take a deep breathe….. ok big breathe…. Ok…. Another… good”

“ Now I’m hearing some wheezing in your breathing are you taking your breathing treatments twice a day..?”

“ Well…not twice I don’t like it they make me nervous!”

“ Ok how’s about this I just received a new type of inhaler lets move to once a day and two puffs of the inhaler twice a day and we’ll go form there ok..? Can we do that?” He asked with a smirk

“ Anything for my favorite doctor. How’s the family doing..?” 

“ Great Malia is at that age where she wants to be her own woman so we have her coming to the clinic volunteering to earn her privileges, Gideon and Giovanni are trying to create their own identities they’ll be going off to college next year Gideon for wants to teach while Gio wants to be an accountant. And Claudia wants to climb everything. We have seriously child proofed every single thing in our home she wont stop. I say its because of the Hale blood rather than the Gryz blood line, because Cora was the same way from what I heard. But I wouldn’t change a thing” he smiled warmly at her.

“ And how are you holding up..? I know its only been a few months, but your father really was a good man.” She said somberly 

“ It’s tough we hadn’t made up per say but he was still my dad and after the anger faded i was just sad. No matter what deep down I still loved him. But I’m glad I was able to grow and get over the hurt I was put through and build a somewhat decent relationship with him. I mourned the man he used to be, but I’ve always missed the father he could have been. I’m just glad he was a better grandfather than he was a father. There was no doubt that he loved his grand kids it’s funny he left them everything and his wife nothing and stepson nothing. He should still have been here everyone knew to not let him eat the things he was eating with his heart condition Melissa being a nurse knew all to well The kids used to come home from a weekend with him and tell me how he wasn’t eating right and they mad him eat healthy the whole weekend. I miss him I really do but what’s done is done.” Stiles smiled sadly

“ Well I know without a doubt how proud they both would be of you. Your father used to brag about how smart and how proud he was of you he really did love you!” 

“ I know he did it took me a while to realize it but I know he did deep down. Sorry for the wait Mrs. Jenkins I’ll see you in a few months ok” He smiled

“ Yes you will!! “ She smiled back as they walked into the waiting room

“ Tata Tata!!! Gio and Gid let me drive!!” Malia came running up to him with a big smile.

“ They did… Did your father know about that” He gave the too boys a stern look

“ Yes I did she’s been bugging me for about two weeks. Hello beautiful” Peter smiled and kissed his husband. 

“ Hello gorgeous” Stiles kissed back

“ Tata! Tata!” little Claudia yelled reaching for her dad. 

“ how’s my little pumpkin doing.” Stiles picked her from Peter’s arm. Kissing her while she giggled.

Mrs. Jenkins walked to the door and looked back at the little boy with the too long limbs and too much energy from across the street and smiled yeah his parents are proud of the man he’s become.


End file.
